


Feline Actions

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: 2016 In-Class Works [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But no, Cat stuff, Fluff, Gen, I should have been doing my homework, I swear it isn't weird, It is, Oh god is this furry stuff, Some Cursing, Sorry for the OOCness, but like, i wanted to finish this prompt, idk how to write them yet, nooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: Kuroo sometimes acts like a cat. It annoys his peers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idefk what they're first names are. Sorry for inaccuracies and possible out of characterness. Oh and the shitty ending.

Kuroo sometimes acts like a cat.

It was no surprise really, all of the students from Nekoma had this problem at one point. The difference between regular students and Kuroo Tetsuro was that while the students did it once and forgot about it, Kuroo embraced it. In some cases he actually over did it, because not only did he act like a cat 87% of the time, but he also had at least 13 cats. That was a very excessive amount for anyone, let alone a teenage boy. Admittedly, not all of them lived in the house with him 24/7.

Some of them were street cats and came and went as they pleased. They occasionally brought other strays to his house, but Kuroo generally lived alone – with his parents always on business trips overseas – so he had the space for all of the cats. One time Kuroo had missed a volley ball practice so the team had gone over to his place. When they got there, the saw Kuroo lying on the floor covered in different cats. There had been at least 25 cats in the living room just sleeping and lazing around in sunbeams.

Some people on the team suspected that that was the moment where Kuroo truly began acting like a cat _all the time_. Sometimes it was the small things like napping a lot and enjoying sleep. He even purrs! They hadn’t thought that it was possible for a human to purr. But for every time that it was cute, there was at least 5 times it was incredibly annoying.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes it’s the small things. For example in public he looks like an overbearing senpai who just ‘adores’ his little kohai’s. But whenever they aren’t around strangers (i.e. when they’re at Nekoma or it’s just their team) then he hates physical demonstrations of affection. Sometimes if the time is right then he’ll accept a clap on the shoulder or maybe even a pat on the head.

Most of the time it was better to let approach you for hugs. He only let Kenma hug him without paying for it. Of course they only found this out after an… incident. Taketora was making a joke and went to surprise Kuroo with a hug. That was a mistake. As soon as he draped his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder the teen had gone incredibly tense. Then the other arm had gone around his middle and began to squeeze

As soon as Kuroo was trapped in Taketora’s embrace a low growling sound began to echo around the room. Despite Kenma’s apathetic soul piercing stare flashing to rest on him, Taketora payed Kuroo no mind and simply squeezed tighter. There was a small yowl and that was the only warning they all received before Kuroo _flipped his shit_. He began to struggle violently, hissing at Taketora. Taketora let go in shock and Kuroo scurried away before sitting down beside Kenma and acting like nothing happened.

Taketora stared at him in shock before it turned to a look of horror as Kenma began to pet his head. Then Kuroo began to purr as he realized and his eyes went half lidded. “Kuroo doesn’t like being hugged” Kenma said simply. Taketora’s eyes bugged out of his head as he watched the scene in front of him.

“Yeah no shit” Taketora responded, still in awe of Kuroo’s sudden 180. Kenma just shrugged in response and went back to playing his video game, still one handed.

 

* * *

 

After that it got a little more inconvenient.

The entire team (save Kenma and Kuroo of course) was late to practice and they were rushing to get there before Kuroo got too annoyed with them and made them do drill for 3 hours. They crashed into the gym expecting to see a fuming Kuroo tapping his foot impatiently. Despite how laid back he was, he was a surprisingly strict and serious team captain. Especially in practice when their coach wasn’t leading it.

So they were reasonably surprised when they saw Kuroo curled up in the middle of the floor surrounded by volley ball net equipment. Kenma was sitting against the wall, leaning against two backpacks and topic something on a laptop. “What??” Lev asked stupidly. The rest of the team frantically shushed him as Kuroo shifted but didn’t seem to wake up. A couple skylights were open, allowing the sun to fall onto one spot on the floor. Coincidentally the _one spot_ that Kuroo was currently occupying.

“If you guys can put away the volleyball equipment without waking him up, then practice will be cancelled due to the captain’s unscheduled nap” a soft voice said, and all o their head snapped towards Kenma. It took a moment for them to comprehend and then they were cleaning everything up as quickly and quietly as possible. All the while Kuroo watched them through a barely noticeable slit of one eye. The eye closed as soon as they were done.

 

* * *

 

Then it got downright annoying.

Kenma and Kuroo were studying at Kuroo’s house surrounded by stray cats. Kenma had come over enough times to be used to the abnormal amount of cats Kuroo had. (He wasn’t lonely or a crazy cat lady dammit). They were sitting n the couch with a table stacked high with book in between them. Kuroo had finished all his work and had been watching Kenma write and re-write an essay for about an hour. Of course his body was twisted in a weird position but he hadn’t moved in over 45 minutes so he either has a really strong will power or is just weird.

Kenma had practically forgotten about Kuroo. That is until he hear shuffling beside him He look over to see Kuroo pawing at some of the books tacked on the table. He thought nothing of it, believing that Kuroo must just be bored and searching for the something to read. He continued to do his work, ignoring the increasingly louder shuffling. Then there was a very loud series of thumps and Kenma’s eyes flickered over towards the source of the noise. There on the floor lay 7 of his school textbook. Some of his loose leaf papers had even been scattered.

His gaze shifted to Kuroo who was sitting innocently, not looking at Kenma or the paper and books. He was pointedly not looking at either of them. Kenma glared at him. “Really?” he asked. “You’re really going to do this right now?” Kuroo didn’t answer. “Kuroo” Kenma continued to ignore him. “Tetsuro” he snapped in a last ditch effort. Seeing that Kuroo wasn’t planning on responding anytime soon, he continued to work on his essay.

About 5 minutes later Kuroo got up and walked out of the room. Kenma let out a sigh of relief and began typing his final draft. As long as Kuroo didn’t pull anything else, that is. But it seems that wasn’t the plan because Kuroo returned with a plastic cup of water. Then he took a long exaggerated sup and set it down on another table. He sat down close to Kenma and proceeded to lean heavily on him.

Kenma tried to shake it off and continue writing, but Kuroo was having none of it. Seeing that he wasn’t getting the attention he was seeking he draped himself over Kenma’s lap. Kenma grunted and gave him the silent treatment – well more than usual. Kuroo pouted and laid on his lap top, refusing to move. Kenma glared at him. “Get off. I need to finish this essay.” Kuroo stared at him for a moment, before slowly sitting up and leaning towards his plastic cup of water that still had a decent amount of water in it.

“Don’t you dare” he said as Kuroo rested the tips of s fingers on the cup. Kuroo stared him right in the eye… then he knocked the cup off the table. “God fucking dammit Kuroo. I’m _not_ cleaning that up”

 

* * *

 

 

Another negative thing about Kuroo’s many catlike mannerisms is his major dislike for cars and buses. Basically all modes of transportation that aren’t walking or biking. He hates closed moving vehicles. But not closed spaces. He still managed to fold himself into the smallest places – it really perplexed them how he could squish himself into some of those places – and he had a particular love for boxes. The thing is, he couldn’t bike to Tokyo. It just wasn’t plausible or sensible. So they had to convince him to get into the coach bus and keep him from having a panic attack during the drive.

“Come on Kuroo, it’s not that bad” Lev said, trying in vain to drag Kuroo into the bus. He had his and inside and that was about it. Kuroo had dug his heels into the dirt and refused to move a step further. The other members rushed to his aid and tried to shove and pull Kuroo into the bus. “Come on we’re going to be late!” Lev whined.

Yaku frowned at him. “Kuroo you’re going to get in that bus right now or so help me” he threatened when Kuroo had begun fighting back and clawing at the others to get away. Kuroo froze staring at Yaku with a wounded expression. Yaku stared him down. After a moment Kuroo seemed to shrink into himself as he slunk into the bus.

He spent the entire ride hiding under a seat.

 

* * *

 

So Kuroo acts a lot like a cat most of the time. Sometimes it’s cute, like when he purrs when Kenma runs his hands through his hair. But most of the time it’s downright annoying. So pro tip; this is a very fun way to annoy someone. It’s still unknown as to why exactly Kuroo does this, but most suspect it’s to fuck with them.

Although they never let him live down the time he got stuck in a tree. But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
